The War
by Toby7
Summary: SLASH, HET...The war between Lycan and Vampire has changed and is no longer in Budapest. It's in Sunnydale, CA. It's been two years since the fight between Viktor and Michael. Some things have changed. XOVER, MichaelSpikeSelene, AngelusXander, RazeOM


The War For Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Underworld. Just the story, plot, and any OCs

Warnings: M/M/F, M/M, Language, AU, Romance, Action, OOC, and anything else I think of will be at the top of the next chapter.

Pairings: Michael/Spike/Selene, Raze/OMC, Angelus/Xander

A/N: set in just before The First Evil started doing their thing. Xander still has the hyena and Angel is Angelus, just tamer. Some of them will be out of character so be warned.

Chapter One

Michael POV 

It's been two years since the fight between Viktor and I; since he died.  I've been in charge of the Lycan world and have since then, been able to control my change.  I can do it at will, like the others. 

Some of the Lycans and a few Vampires have been injected with the blood from the elders and myself.  Although, they are not as strong as I am; which is probably why I'm ruler.   We ran out after thirty lycans and five Vampires were injected.  They have become my guard.  There were about twenty total Vampires that came to join us.  So that made thirty-six mixed breeds, including myself.

There is a new war now.  We are still hunted by the Vampires.  Only this time it's for killing the two elders: Viktor and Amelia.  We were no longer safe in Metropolis because they had found out where the Lycans lived.  We moved across the country to Sunnydale, California.  I wasn't sure at the time why it sounded like a good place to go to, but when we got there, I knew.  There was a great power there.  A power that we could almost taste.  And there was also a slayer.   She would be needed in the upcoming war.

I'm not sure if the slayer knows that we're here yet, but she'll find out soon enough. 

They're coming.  I can feel it.

THIRD PERSON 

Michael and Selene were walking down the dark street…it was about nine pm.  About ten feet behind them were Raze and his newest lover Ren.  Ren was one of the Vampires in the guard.  He had pale skin, short black hair, dark brown eyes, a height of 6'1, and a strong muscular build; although hardly as big as Raze.  They were looking everywhere, searching for danger.

Selene looked at Michael and grinned. 

"What?"  He asked.

"Nothing.  I'm just happy."  She said.

He rolled his eyes and grinned back at her.

The four of them had been walking for about an hour looking around the town.  They had been in Sunnydale for about a week now, and had just found the time to go out and really get a look at the place. 

The four of them stopped when they heard sounds of a fight.  It was coming from the graveyard over on the right side of the street. 

"Interested?"  Michael asked his group.

He got a growl in return from Raze.

He chuckled and held up his hands.  "Ok, ok.  Let's go and have some fun then."

They walked over to the graveyard and went through the entrance.  The fight was a little ways in.  When they got there they saw four humans and what _looked_ like five vampires fighting. 

"Can we play?"  Michael asked loudly.   The fight stopped and they all looked over at the new group.

The human with the long blond hair looked them over.  "Are you evil?"

"That depends really."  Michael said.

"Well, if you really want to…'play'…then go after those three."  She pointed two the three large Vampires.

"Great."  Michael grinned wickedly and changed.  Raze and Ren followed suit.  Their shirts were ripped to shreads.  The three of them growled and jumped at the three stunned vampires.  The fight was over with a rip of the throat.

Selene just rolled her eyes.  "Well, that was exciting."  She said dryly.

Michael growled lightly and walked toward her. 

Raze and Ren changed back when the two bodies turned into dust.  "Were they supposed to do that?"  Raze asked his lover. 

Ren just shrugged.  "I've never seen that before."  He looked over at Selene to ask her what she thought about it, but she was…busy.  Ren decided to ask the ones who had been fighting the Vampires.  "Well?  Is that what they're supposed to do then?" 

The older man with the glasses answered him,  "If you're talking about them turning into dust, yes."

Ren nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking—" The man started.

"What in the bloody Hell are you?"  Ren looked over at the one who interrupted.  He was one of the strange Vampires.  He had bleached blond hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and was tall. 

"Spike!"  The girl with long blond hair said.

"What?  If I had let the Watcher ask, we would have been here all night."

Michael and Selene broke their kiss and he changed back into his human form.  He turned around to look at the other group.  "We are Lycan hybrids."  He paused.  "And you two are Vampires…but not any kind I've ever seen before."

"Yeah, Peaches here is a little bit weird."  Spike agreed.

"Childe!"  The larger Vampire growled.

"Your name is 'Peaches'?"  Selene asked with a raised brow.

"No.  It's Angelus."  He stated as he smacked Spike upside the head.

"Hey, hey!  Come on Sire.  You know I was just kiddn'" Spike grinned innocently up at him.

Angelus just growled in reply. 

"Oi, Xan. Come on pet, call him off." 

Xander just rolled his eyes.  "Whatever Bleach Boy."

Angelus smirked and put his left arm around Xander's shoulders.

"If we could get back on topic here children."  The man said tiredly as he cleaned his glasses.  He looked over at the Lycan hybrids.  "I'm Rupert Giles, this is Buffy and Willow."  He pointed to each in turn.  "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere."  He suggested. 

When he got an agreement from them he walked towards the entrance. 

Spike, Xander, and Angelus walked at the back where the Lycans where.  Buffy and Willow walked with Giles up ahead so they could talk about the new group, thinking they were out of hearing range.  They weren't.

"So, never heard of a Vampire then?"  Spike asked.

Selene answered.  "I'm a Vampire…just different from the two of you."

"How so?"  Xander asked.

"Well, we don't turn to dust for starters, and we don't have those ridges on our foreheads."  She said.

"Really?"  Xander asked.  She nodded and they were all silent the rest of the way to Buffy's house.

END CHAPTER ONE

Well what do you guys think of this story?  Do you like it?  Let me know.  Thanks Angel for editing my story.  Kisses!


End file.
